Melting Ice
by Hopeless27
Summary: A fluffy birthday for Jirou, when Atobe and Jirou remember the first time they met and their relationship starts. Atoji, Fluff, HAPPY BIRTHDAY JIROU! Posted at 12 o'clock because I'm a loser like that.


**Rated:**** K+**

**Summary**: **Jirou and Atobe's relationship starts… birthday fic for Jirou!**

**Pairings: ****Atoji, implied silver and dirty**

**Category: ****romance**

**Characters:**** Hyotei**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own PoT.**

* * *

**Raluca says: ****I think Choutarou's gray hair is actually sexy. No honestly, he sooooo should show Taylor Hicks how to style his hair. Like, oh my god. What the-. But yeah that's my little section. Prince of Tennis is weird, Fuji's Live Actor is a woman and Tezuka's live actor (Shirota) is gonna have a threesome with Tom Welling and I. (: You're jealous, I know. **

**Ica: …..remind me again why im here? Oh yeah. Uhhhhh no. Aiba isn't a girl. He's a guy. And we don't have a life.**

* * *

_**Note to the people who read Library Session: **_I know in my other fic, I said it was June, and in this fic, it's Jirou's bday which is May 5th…so for the sake of this fic (and the sake of all things cheesy) lets just say it's like the end of April in the other fic…or something

* * *

_Another one of my stupid Hyoutei things, except I'm attempting Atoji fluff, if all goes well I'll do another one, and possibly some silver and dirty fluffs, yeah, this is my seventh, list of them all:_

_**Hyotei Phobia**_

_**Hyotei Library Session**_

_**Bets and Lovers**_

_**Book of Stupidity**_

_**Fights and Idiot**_

_**Switching Places**_

_**Book of Stupidity 2**_

* * *

It was after practise, sometime around 6 and Atobe's favourite time of day, you just couldn't get the satisfaction of achieving something through hard work without a long day of practise, but that wasn't why it was the Hyoutei buchou's favourite time of the day, it was because he had to wake Jirou up, as was the daily pattern. As Atobe slowly made his way towards the bench where Jirou was peacefully sleeping, he smiled to himself and wondered when he had stopped ordering Kabaji to wake Jirou up. He decided that it was after that sloppy grin made it's way into his icy heart. Atobe wasn't the one to give up his heart easily, he guarded it close until it froze over, turning down all the love letters at Valentine's day and the presents at Christmas. What was it with this narcoleptic tennis player that melts his frozen heart? 

"Ne Jirou, practise is over."

"SUGEE, MARUI-SAN!"

"Wake up, Jirou."

"I don't want to get up yet, mommy…" Jirou turned to his side.

"Jirou…"

"Go away!"

"JIROU!"

"Whaaat?" Jirou looked up at his buchou, that same sloppy grin on his face.

"Practise is over."

"That was fast…" Jirou got up and stretched.

"It must be since you slept through the whole thing!" Atobe tried to sound harsh, he really did, but he failed.

"Gomen, buchou." Jirou hung his head guiltily.

"Come on, let's go get changed." Atobe said.

"Atobe!"

"What?"

"Why don't you wake me up before practise?"

"I would if I could."

Jirou grinned at his buchou, fully knowing that Atobe didn't wake him up because Atobe thought he looked cute when he's asleep. He knew the way to melt his buchou's heart from the frozen core. He loved his buchou for the narcissistic aristocrat that he is and Jirou knew that Atobe was in dire need of that love.

"Ne Atobe, isn't the team going out for dinner and karaoke tonight?" Jirou asked.

"I suppose…it's your birthday…"

"SUGEE!"

"Jirou, I…" Atobe looked at a loss for words, which was rare, I mean, Atobe ALWAYS had something to say.

"Buchou?"

"Do you…"

"Huh?" Jirou looked at his buchou.

"Never mind."

"Okay…" Jirou skipped happily to the change rooms.

"You know you just missed your chance." Oshitari suddenly appeared behind Atobe.

"Shut up."

"Suit yourself," Oshitari walked away and met up with Mukahi who was yelling to the world that he raised his Psychology mark to a 50 (in case you're wondering, he still is acrophobic).

_Stupid, stupid, stupid. _Atobe mentally kicked himself and headed towards the change rooms, there would be plenty of chances later, and maybe when Jirou sees his present…

They changed into their Hyoutei uniforms and headed for dinner, courtesy of Atobe. (Even tho it's Jirou's birthday.) Mukahi had mumbled something about how Atobe didn't treat him for his birthday but was silenced by a deadly glare from Atobe.

"So Jirou, what do you want for dinner?" Oshitari asked when they were sitting comfortably in Atobe's limo.

"Ummmmm…" Jirou considered for a moment, pursing his lips, "I want mutton!"

"…Ore-sama is inviting you to dinner and you want _mutton_?" Atobe couldn't believe his ears.

"Yep!"

"…"

"Mutton will make you fall asleep!" Ohtori pointed out.

"That's true…" Jirou considered for a moment. "I want ramen!"

"Ramen?" Shishido raised an eyebrow.

"Are you positive?" Atobe asked.

"Yep!"

"Dude, Atobe is inviting you to dinner and all you ask for is ramen? I mean, order something expensive, like seafood or French cuisine or something!" Mukahi urged.

"But I want ramen…" Jirou pouted.

"Don't listen to Gakuto, Jirou." Atobe said, "Ramen it is." Atobe shook his head, no matter how strong Atobe felt for Jirou, he still couldn't believe the fact that they were so different, while Atobe preferred roast beef, carefully prepared, French cuisine of the finest and Yorkshire pudding, with cooks specially hired from around the world, Jirou was happy with mutton on a cold winters day, mousse Pocky and ramen.

"Yay!!" Jirou bounced up and down on his seat, shaking the whole car.

"Jirou, settle down." Atobe ordered.

"Okay!!!!" Jirou sat down for a couple of moments, then started bouncing again.

"And to think he's the oldest here." Shishido mumbled.

"Disturbing isn't it?" Oshitari smirked.

"Doesn't act like it," Mukahi muttered.

"SUGEE!! RAMEN!!!!" Jirou burst out before he could control himself then shoved his fist in his mouth to stop himself.

"Jirou…" Atobe rubbed his temples.

"Gomen buchou…"

"Ne Tsukamoto, to the best Ramen restaurant in Tokyo." Atobe called his driver.

"Hai."

There was a moment of blissful, short-lived silence until a certain someone screamed out, "SUGEEEE! I'm FIFTEEN!!!!!"

"Jirou, we get your point, you've been screaming that all ride." Atobe said.

"Alright…" Jirou settled down …for the moment.

"Wow, this silence seems so…" Mukahi started.

"Unfamiliar." Ohtori said.

"SUGEE!!! I'm OLDER THAN ATOBE BUCHOU!!!" Jirou burst out with a sudden realization.

"It was good while it lasted." Atobe rubbed his temples. "Jirou, I get the point, you're older than me!"

Jirou settled down and pouted cutely, making Atobe regret his words. But soon Jirou fell asleep, using Ohtori as his pillow, earning many scowls from Shishido. As this was happening, Mukahi was engaged in numerous amounts of thumb wars with Kabaji, Oshitari was gazing outside thinking god know what and Hiyoshi was wondering why his senpai-tachi had to drag him along.

"Young Master Atobe…"

"What?"

"We've arrived."

"Oh…" Was all Atobe said as the door swung open.

"Welcome, Young Master Atobe."

"Hmph," Atobe stepped out the car, telling Kabaji to drag Jirou along.

"Trust Atobe to take us to a place like this…" Mukahi surveyed the restaurant, it didn't look a bit like a normal ramen restaurant, nope, this was a great empire-like restaurant with flashy lights and huge banners.

"RAMEN!" Jirou woke up.

"Say goodbye to peace and quiet." Atobe sighed and walked in with his all-imposing pose and his I'm-rich-and-you're-not smirk. The maids showed them to a private dining room all lined with gold, with a couch to the side and a huge TV, a private washroom and beautiful porcelain. (yeah, there are rooms in restaurants like this, at least in China, not sure about Japan, just ask my uncle!)

"Atobe, aren't you being a little extravagant? It's just the spazzball's birthday." Shishido said.

"Are you telling ore-sama what to do, ahhh?" Atobe glared at Shishido, how dare anyone correct him? And about the way to treat Jirou too.

"SUGOI!!!!! ARIGATO GOZAIMASU, ATOBE BUCHOU!!!" Jirou was all over the room in an instant, exclaiming SUGOI endlessly.

"…" Atobe sat down and ordered Kabaji to settle Jirou down. When the whole team had sat down, well with Jirou, it was not really _sitting_, more of a bouncing on his seat in a kind of sitting position.

"Do I get a cake!?!?!?" Jirou was asking.

"Yes, you get a cake."

"Do I get those crown thingies with the cake??????"

"Yes."

"Do I get candles???"

"Of course."

"SUGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Shut up, Jirou!" Shishido growled.

"Jirou, are you going to order or what?" Mukahi asked.

"I'm still deciding!" Jirou pouted, flipping through the menu.

"Jirou! Choose already!" Atobe said.

"Mutton ramen?" Jirou grinned.

"NO MUTTON!" Mukahi and Shishido said together.

"Fineee, Takayama ramen." Jirou said, "With lots and lots of miso!"

"…" Atobe gave Jirou a look and waved the waitress off after everyone had ordered.

So…dinner proceeded as usual, with lots of food fights, (Mukahi and Oshitari) jumping (Jirou…yeah and Mukahi), scowls (Hiyoshi) and basically everything that can go wrong at a five-star restaurant.

After dinner, it was time for Karaoke and of course the cake. A large multi-layered ice cream cake with the words Happy Birthday Jirou and fifteen candles all in the shape of tennis rackets.

"WOW, SUGEE ATOBE BUCHOU!" Jirou exclaimed.

"Can we eat it now?"

"Make a wish and blow out the candles first." Atobe said.

"Wait…do we have to _sing_?" Mukahi asked.

"We're in a Karaoke booth, Gakuto, we're going to have to sing sooner or later." Atobe sighed.

"Yeah but singing for _him?_"

"Gakuto…"

"Whaat?"

"Just sing." Oshitari said while Jirou glared daggers at Mukahi.

"Happy birthday to you…" The regulars started singing while Jirou bounced excitedly in his seat.

"SUGOI!" Jirou squealed in delight when the song ended blew out all the candles in one breath.

"Did you make a wish?" Ohtori asked.

"YEP!"

"What was it?" Shishido asked.

"Not gonna tell!"

"Whatever."

"C'mon, let's sing!" Jirou bounced happily to the Karaoke machine and browsed the songs.

Jirou chose a song and picked up the mic, "It's a duet!! Someone sing with me!!!"

"I'll go." Atobe smirked and picked up the other mic, "_Ore-sama no bigi ni yoina_"

"You're stealing the limelight!" Jirou pouted.

"Let's share the limelight." Atobe patted Jirou on the head and Jirou's pout turned into a grin.

"Atobe and Jirou sitting in a tree, f-u-…" Mukahi started singing but was stopped by a mic smashing into his skull.

"Ow!!!" Mukahi ran to his safe haven, a.k.a. Oshitari.  
"Atobe, would you please refrain from killing the few brain cells Gakuto has?" Oshitari asked, making room for Mukahi.

"It's not like he uses them, ne Kabaji?" Atobe shrugged and picked up the mic.

"Usu."

Mukahi would've replied if it wasn't for the fact that his head hurt like crap, so he settled down beside Oshitari, grabbed a slice of cake and watched Atobe and Jirou with a wary eye.

Atobe and Jirou started singing –insert random song- with Atobe's deep bass voice and Jirou's …not deep…unbassy….voice…yeah, they made a very good pair.

When the song ended, Jirou decided to have cake with Atobe, so Oshitari and Mukahi decided to sing.

"Buchou! Where did you get the cake?"

"I specially ordered it from my chef."

"Wow, sugee!!!"

"It's not everyday we get to eat something specially ordered from Atobe's chef." Shishido said, leaning back and eating the cake."

When Mukahi and Oshitari finished singing, Shishido and Ohtori took the mic, but… what? Atobe and Jirou were no where to be seen.

"They're probably making out somewhere." Mukahi shrugged and ate a second helping to the cake.

"We just got ditched…"

"That would be awkward…" Ohtori blushed.

Shishido shuddered at the thought, Hiyoshi scowled, Kabaji sat passively, Ohtori blushed, Oshitari smirked and Mukahi…just ate a lot of cake.

"Well, we could just finish the cake and go home, they probably won't come back, knowing them." Shishido reasoned.

"Pity, I was going to make Jirou sing a solo." Oshitari said.

"Oh well, who's next?"

Meanwhile, Atobe was being dragged by Jirou to some random place of Jirou's choosing.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll know when we get there."

Atobe decided to just let Jirou drag him along, _I can give him my present then…_ he thought as he ran along side of Jirou. Then he recognized the surroundings, it was the park where Jirou and Atobe met, now transformed into a couple of skyscrapers. Three years ago, they were freshmen in Hyoutei, each filled with dreams, aspirations and a common love for tennis, was it that much of a coincidence that they met?

"Why are we here, Jirou?"

"I just thought…I dunno…" Jirou grinned.

"Jirou..." Atobe said. "Happy Birthday."

"You already said it."

"I wanted to say it…personally…" Atobe smiled and took out a box. "For you."

"Wow! Kei-chan!" Jirou grinned and took the box. Atobe raised an eyebrow at the intimate name, Kei-chan, if it was anyone else, Atobe would've slapped them, but from Jirou…he decided that he liked it.

Atobe again wondered when he had started to look at Jirou tenderly, why? It was the way he smiled, the way he seemed so carefree, so happy…Atobe wished he could be like that, he wished to he wouldn't care. But there was too much responsibilities, too much to worry about. Sometimes, although he would never tell, he wished that he didn't have to inherit the company. Jirou would save him, he was so carefree, so happy. He was the one that could save him.

"Wow SUGOI!!!" Jirou snapped Atobe out of his reverie. "Arigato!"

It was a memoir of the park that once stood there, a piece of metal from the old swing where Jirou was sleeping when Atobe decided to walk three years ago… it just a worthless piece of junk but… to Atobe and Jirou, it had a sentimental value. Strangely though, the metal was in the shape of a heart.

"You know where this is from right?"

"Yeah…" Jirou pouted. "It's just not right to turn the park into skyscrapers."

"No…" Atobe studied the area.

_It was three years ago, Atobe Keigo the freshman was walking by himself in the park, he was not the great Atobe yet. No, he was just Atobe Keigo whose ego hasn't swelled to the size of the planet. He was still abnormally wealthy but what was that in the exclusive Hyoutei? So, Atobe Keigo walked in the park, in his brand new Hyoutei uniform, earning mischievous glances from other freshmen of other schools, but he didn't care about that, all he saw was another Hyoutei kid on the swing, apparently fast asleep. He recognized the kid, he was a freshman like him, a narcoleptic freshman he never paid much attention to except for maybe the fact that he was in the Tennis Club with him. Atobe decided to talk to the Hyoutei boy._

_"Hey."_

_-Yawn- "Who're you?"_

_"Atobe Keigo."_

_"Aren't you in the tennis club?" –Yawn again-_

_"Yeah…so are you."_

_"I'm Akutagawa Jirou, but I hate my last name, just call me Jirou." Jirou was awake now._

_"Jirou-kun…"Atobe smiled, it was a nice name after all, "Do you come here often?"_

_"Once in a while, it's nice here, isn't it?" Jirou gave Atobe a sloppy grin._

_"Very, I came here a lot, as a kid."_

_"I just discovered it a couple of weeks ago." Jirou yawned. "A nice place to go napping in."_

_"Which you do a lot of, to be sure." Atobe smirked._

_Jirou giggled and leaned back on the swing, "I like to relax."_

_"It must be nice to relax once in a while."_

_"You should try it, you're too restless."_

_"Oh?"_

_"Yep!"_

"Jirou…?" Atobe stared at the asleep boy leaning towards him. _Wow, he can sleep standing up._ "Jirou wake up!"

"Huh…Kei-chan?" Jirou looked up at Atobe, still half-asleep.

"Jirou…" Atobe sighed and tilted Jirou's head up with his finger. "Don't fall asleep without warning…"

"Kei-chan…" Jirou was stopped by a sudden kiss from Atobe, it certainly did wake Jirou up, it was an eccentric sort of kiss, playfully promising more.

"Come, let's go home." Atobe smiled and lead a grinning Jirou away, all thoughts forgotten about the other members of Hyoutei.

_Sugee! This is the best birthday ever!_

* * *

_ **A/N: **__I'm sorry, I tired to make it uncheesy, I really did…and yeah, you can tell I failed –wail- I suck!!! I can't write Fluff!! ARGH!! You can flame me if you want…-goes and cries in her little emo corner-_

_**Happy Birthday Jirou!!!**_

* * *

**Once Again, thank you so much for reading and please review!! I'll luff you forever if you do!!!**

_**Special Shoutout to:**_

**sachiroyurei****- **awesome Atoji!!

**Risa-Chan**** – **amazing Fuji fic!!!

**audacities**** – **Ral…check out her awesomeness Salior Moon fic! Realization… I love you RAL!!


End file.
